


Taking care of you

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes to be in charge in bed, the boys know that.<br/>They tie him up, blindfold him and tease him until he begs for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of you

Michael could already feel the sun on his face when he woke up in an empty bed. The room was warm; it probably was almost noon. Michael loved days off and he loved sleeping in. He wanted to turn on his other side, not ready to get out of the cosy bed yet.

“The fuck.” He muttered, when he couldn’t move his arms from the strange position they were in.

Michael tried to pull both his arms down, but his wrists were cuffed to the bedpost. The boy looked around the room, but his bandmates were nowhere to be seen. He did not like this. He did not like this at all.

“Guys?!” He yelled, but he didn’t get a reaction.

“Ash?!” The boy yelled. Still no reaction.

Michael was starting to panic and tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs. It was starting to sting but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Calm down Mikey, you’ll hurt yourself if you keep pulling like that.” Calum walked into the room, looking like nothing was going on.

“What the fuck Cal, let me go!” he yelled. If this was a joke, it wasn’t a very good one. Two blonde boys walked into the room, the shortest of them had a wicked grin plastered on his face and Michael knew that meant trouble. This had to be Ashton’s idea.

“Ash, let me go, it’s not funny!”

“You don’t even know what we have planned for you.” The eldest spoke.

Luke crawled onto the bed and started kissing Michael’s neck to calm him down a bit. It worked.

“What have you planned?” Michael asked, still not liking being tied up.

“Not telling.” Ashton said. Luke, who felt kinda bad for him, figured it wouldn’t hurt to tell him a tiny bit though.

“You always take good care of us, and now we’re going to take care of you.” He spoke with his lips still on Michael’s skin.

The thing was, Michael always took charge in bed. He did with the boys what he thought was best and he didn’t let the other boys tell him what to do. The other boys felt like he didn’t get what he deserved that way. Michael was the kind of guy that sucked his lovers off and then fucked them. He never took the time to let the other pleasure him. Maybe he was a bit too generous or maybe he was a control freak. But either way, Michael was getting all the pleasure he could imagine today.

Ashton came with the idea to tie him up. He also came up with a lot of other ideas but Luke and Calum didn’t want it to get to rough or painful. If Ashton wanted to play with whips and shit like that, he had to ask Michael, because they weren’t up for that. So that was not going to happen.

They did like the idea of blindfolding Michael though. So Calum took one of Ashton’s black bandana’s. Michael’s eyes grew big when he figured out where it was for.

“No.” he spoke. Calum stopped on the side of the bed. He could see a certain spark in Michael’s eyes, which told him he didn’t really mean no. He still wasn’t sure though.

“Babe, we’re not going to hurt you. We want to make you feel good. But if you really don’t want it…” Calum turned around and started to walk out of the room. Luke shot him a disappointed face, but the black haired boy kept walking.

“Calum.” Michael spoke from the bed. Calum slowly turned around, a pleased grin on his face.

“I’m in.”

“But only because Luke looked so sad” Michael added while Calum blindfolded him with the bandana. Luke placed his lips on the green haired boy’s to thank him.

“I really don’t like this though. I don’t like not having control. I seriously can’t see a thing.”

“That’s the point.” Ashton said. He placed his hand on top of Michael’s crotch and started palming him through his boxers. Michael sucked in his breath. He let out low whimpers when Ashton kept touching him without enough pressure and the other two boys started kissing him all over. Luke was on his neck again and Calum’s tongue was swirling around his nipples, playfully biting them every now and then, loving how Michael jumped a bit whenever he did.

Michael was getting hard from all Ashton’s teasing under his large hand. He could hear the boy chuckle mischievously.

“I’m not going to come anytime soon, am I?” It was more a statement than a question.

Michael had always been straight to the point. He didn’t like teasing or going slow.

“Nope” Calum giggled as Michael sighed with a smile on his face though. Something told the boys he liked this a little more than he wanted to admit.

“You’ll love this.” Luke whispered with his lips brushing Michael’s ear lobe. The boy shivered at that. Or maybe because Ashton had _finally_ removed his boxers.

Suddenly, all three boys were gone from Michael. He didn’t feel anything. He knew something was about to happen, and not knowing what had him freaking out.

“Guys. Guys, I don’t like surprises, you know that.” Michael warned. He really didn’t. He liked to know what to expect. He had always been the kid that searched for his presents a few days before his birthday or before Christmas once he had found out santa claus wasn’t real.

Michael could hear his handcuffs being opened but before he could react, two pair of strong hands were on his wrists, keeping him from escaping.

“Flip over.”

Michael did as he was told. Once he was lying on his stomach, he was chained again. He felt two hands spreading his cheeks and then a tongue very close to his hole. Calum moved his tongue, making sure he didn’t actually go over Michael’s hole itself. Way too many curses came out of the boy’s mouth, but they were muffled by the mattress his face was pressed against.

“Patience is a virtue.” Ashton giggled from the side line. He didn’t just say it to Mikey, also to himself. This whole point was to pamper Michael but he was getting hard from watching too, and he knew he had to wait for his turn.

“Calum please.” Michael whimpered after a while. He was still waiting for Calum to speed up or lick over his hole or to fucking do _anything._

“I was just going to fuck you with my tongue, but now not anymore.” Calum spoke stern.

“We are in charge here, remember?” Ashton explained when Michael let out an annoyed grumble.

Calum suddenly pulled away from Michael, leaving him waiting for what was about to come.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Ashton commanded.

“I’m not doing anything you say anymore.” Michael reported. He didn’t like this.

“For me?” Luke sweetly asked. The youngest gently grabbed Michael’s chin and moved him so he could kiss him. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was enough for the older boy to obey. Off course he would’ve done it anyways, he was too damn excited not to.

“Good boy.” Calum commented as he carried on with what he had been doing. Ashton went to lie on his back, with his head right beneath Michael’s crotch. He propped himself up with one elbow, while his other hand started stroking his blindfolded bandmate. Luke positioned himself so he could lazily make out with Michael, who let out little moans in the kiss. He couldn’t help it, Calum’s tongue was finally inside of him and Ashton was licking at his cock. He didn’t take him into his mouth though. Fucking tease.  

Michael wanted to whine for more, wanted to tell the boy’s it was starting to hurt and that he needed _more_. More mouth on his cock, more tongue in his mouth and more tongue up his arse.

He knew he’d get the opposite if he’d say anything though; he stayed silent, apart from his moans.

When all three boys pulled back at the exact same time he let out a soft whine. This was driving him insane. But when two fingers were shoved inside of him, he decided he actually liked this.

A low, long moan escaped his mouth as he threw his head back and Luke immediately attacked the exposed skin of his neck. He knew his pale skin had to be covered in purple marks by now, and he knew Lou and management were probably going to mad about it, but he didn’t care.

 

Michael thought he was going to lose it when Ashton took his cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head in the slowest pace possible. His legs and arms started to tremble and he just didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He felt like he could relapse any time. He wanted to, but he knew he’d crush Ashton if he did. The boy actually considered that, but even though he hated the tease Ashton was, he loved him too much to actually hurt him.  

“Luke…” Michael whispered. He had never felt this vulnerable before.

“Hmm?” the blonde hummed in response while still placing lazy kisses all over Michael’s upper body.

“I need more.” His voice was so soft. He was afraid Ashton would hear him and make everyone pull off of him and he couldn’t handle that right now.

“Sure babe.” Luke placed a kiss on his mouth. Michael impatiently waited, not sure if something was actually going to happen. Calum pulled his fingers out and Ashton disappeared and Michael knew this was his punishment.

The green haired boy let himself fall flat on his stomach when Ashton slammed into him with force.

“Fuck!” he hissed. Michael loved how his boyfriends went from not enough to way too much. He loved how Ashton fucked him so hard, his whole body went back and forth on the bed, creating friction on his cock.

“Gonna make you come from just my cock.” Ashton muttered. He was out of breath from finally getting what he had been craving; he had been hard from the moment they had chained his lover.

Luke and Calum were both on one side of Michael’s face. Though they wanted to get off themselves, they wanted to see his face when he came. His face was buried in the mattress though, so they told him to prop himself up a bit so they could watch. It wasn’t an easy task for Michael, since Ashton didn’t stop thrusting inside of him, hitting the bundle of nerves again and again and again.

Michael turned into a moaning mess – he had always been extremely vocal.

When Michael came, his whole body started to spasm from how intense his orgasm was. His brows were furrowed and out of his mouth came a scream only Michael Clifford could make.

Hearing the boy like that had Ashton over the edge. He came, filling Michael’s sensitive hole up with his come. He let himself fall on top of the boy and kissed the back of his neck.

“So how was it?” he asked.

“I fucking loved it.” Michael panted. His voice was hoarse from the scream. The two boys stay like that, both too tired to move. Luke and Calum quickly took care of each other, unchained Michael and they all cuddled in their bed.

“I told you you’d love it.” Luke mumbled while pecking Michael’s forehead.

“Maybe we could do this again.” Michael muttered.

“It’s my turn next time though.” Calum insisted. Ashton shot Michael a mischievous grin, already looking forward to their next day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com x


End file.
